Axis Powers
by Dear Rosie
Summary: This world's not big enough for the both of us. - YukioShura.


This. Is. WEIRD. But I kinda like it, mostly because it's Yukio and Shura and it fits them, I think.  
>I wrote this on my iPod, that's a first. And I used line breaks. WOW.<br>This is _very_ experimental. So if you would please leave me a review with your thoughts, that'd be very much appreciated.

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Axis Powers<p>

_This world's not big enough for the both of us. _

.x.x.x.

It's a cold morning.

There have been colder ones.

.

It's slightly amazing, the way she's able to wear so little clothing at a time like this. He wants to ask her to cover up, but when has she ever listened to him?

He takes a step forward as she takes one toward him. He pauses for a moment, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat, but then keeps walking. And when they cross, they stop.

"You're going to get sick like that," he says, hardly looking at her. She scoffs loudly and turns to face him.

"And yer gonna grow old and alone if ya don't learn how to have fun." There's a smile of satisfaction on her face, and he wants to punch her in the gut for it - which he knows he can't do without consequence.

"You're horrible, you know that?" he mumbles under his breath.

She grins at him like the maniac she is. "Good."

.

Yukio likes to think he's smart.

As he teaches a class to kids his own age, he can't help but feel that this - teaching, instructing, having an air of superiority to everyone around him - is what he does best. He knows more, has experienced more, and is of higher rank than anyone else in the room.

And it feels _good_.

He's still getting that good feeling when the door swings open and in walks the loudmouth, a bag of who knows what slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, Yukio!" she yells, as if her presence weren't enough to give him a headache.

"What is it?" he asks irritably as he steps out from behind his desk.

"Have ya seen Rin around? I've been lookin' for him, but I can't find him."

"Shura, can you go ask someone else? I haven't seen my brother, and I'm trying to teach a class."

"Oh!" she exclaims with a smile. "I remember yer class! Hey, kids!" she yells as she leans to the side to get a better look at them.

Yukio can feel the headache coming on ever more strongly. "Shura, you need to go find my brother, remember?"

"Later, kiddos!" She whips around and starts to whistle some tune he doesn't recognize. But she doesn't close the door without turning back and giving Yukio one of those sideways grins he hates so much.

There goes his good day.

.

When he comes home, he finds his brother lying limply on the floor and Shura making herself at home on his couch. He takes one glance at Rin before frowning.

"What did you do to my brother?"

She pouts slightly. "I don't even get a hello? Yer cold, Scaredy."

He's not in the mood for games. "I'll ask you again: what did you do to my brother?"

Shura mumbles, "All work, no play," before answering the question. "He passed out during one of our training sessions. He'll be fine in a few hours." She gives a dismissive wave of her hand before taking a large swig from a can of something.

"You just left him on the floor?" he asks angrily.

"It's his punishment for not bein' able to handle it."

He groans loudly as he stands over her. "What is this?" he asks, picking up the can in her hand.

"Nothin'," she says, looking almost like a small child who had her candy taken away.

"I don't want alcohol in my dorm. Get it out."

Her eyes narrow. "Where's yer hospitality?"

"My roof. I don't need hospitality."

Shura smirks. "I thought Rin was the man of the house."

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. "He can barely make it through a day without some help."

"Ya truly are cold, Four Eyes," she says, propping her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Get out of here._ Now_." His fists are shaking, his head is pounding, and it's taking every bit of restraint he has not to lunge at her.

She looks up at him for a long moment before deciding he's been through enough for the day. "No fun..." She swings her legs down from the couch and onto the floor, stands, takes her drink from Yukio and prepares to leave. "If I catch a cold, it's on you," she calls as she walks out the door, one of her awful smiles on her face.

It is then he realizes that ordering her around is almost as satisfying as teaching.

.

It's a colder morning the next day.

She's wearing a hooded jacket, but other than that, she's still in the same old cutoff shorts and bikini top. She looks like she belongs at the beach, and it's January.

It bothers him, although he's not quite sure why.

.

The park clears his head.

There's just something about a mass of trees and neatly kept grass that makes everything seem so much simpler. He walks casually along the path, hands deep in his pockets and mind deep in thought.

And that is when he feels something hard against his body and stumbles backward. When he lifts his face to meet hers, he scowls.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask ya the same thing, Scaredy." She leans against a nearby tree, that same manic smile on her face.

There's no doubt about it: she's _insane_.

"Yer alright, Scaredy?" She tilts her head to the side. She looks both amused and concerned at the same time.

It's annoying.

"I'm fine," he mumbles, looking away. The next thing he knows, he's being jerked forward by the collar, and his face is very close to hers.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying." It might be a lie in and of itself, but he believes it.

"I keep tellin' ya to be true to yerself. It'd be wise of ya to listen to me every once in a while." The expression on her face is one of satisfaction. Even if she'll never say it, she cares enough for her old teacher's son to try - in her own special way - to teach him a lesson or two about life. Shura's not the kind of person to sit back and watch him do himself in.

She's right. Yukio knows it and _hates_ it, hates _her_ for it.

And if he's being true to himself, he may as well start now.

"I hate you."

Shura smiles - that oh-so-annoying smile that he hates almost as much as he hates her - and leans in closer.

"I. Don't. Care."

They stay like that for a moment, until she smirks and tilts her head slightly.

"Ya know, I don't hate ya. In fact," she says before he feels her press her lips to his forehead. "I've always kinda liked ya, Scaredy." His face flushes red and his expression softens before she drops his collar and throws her head back in roaring laughter.

Shura saunters off, fire-colored hair dancing with the wind. And as she does, Yukio wonders whether she had been intoxicated just then or if she's simply mad.

Probably both.


End file.
